Pokemondansen
by RangerTakara
Summary: When Ash and Brock try a new candy called Dansen's Caramels, well...let's just say they do something really crazy.


"Hey, what's this?" Ash asked, looking at the box at his door.

"Let me guess. More fan mail?" Leaf guessed, walking to the door with Pikachu next to her.

"Yeah, and it's for me." Ash replied, picking the box up and bringing it inside.

"At least it's not for Gary again. He may need another room in his house for all the stuff he got from his fan girls," Red stated, making everyone snicker.

"Well Ash, you better open it," Misty said.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash exclaimed as he opened the box. "What are these?"

"They're…Dansen's Caramels." Leaf answered, reading the box.

"I've never heard of those before. Hey, Brock! What are Dansen's Caramels?" Ash asked the breeder.

"I don't know. I never even knew they existed." Brock answered.

"Well, they're still caramels. So let's try one!" Ash then unwrapped a caramel and ate it. "Wow, these are great! Try one, Brock!" He handed him one.

Brock looked at him for a second before he took the caramel, unwrapped it, and ate it. "Hey, you're right!"

Red, Leaf, Misty, and Pikachu all took a caramel as well. As they were unwrapping them, they noticed Ash and Brock holding their heads.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Misty asked her friends.

"I don't know… I was fine a second ago," Ash replied.

"Wha-what's happening?" Brock asked woozily.

Suddenly, the two stood up straight as if they got poked by something hot. Then they began swinging their hips side to side. Brock put on a huge grin and began singing.

_Do, do doo_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ash put his hands next to his head, kinda like bunny ears, and sang as well.

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how_

_Come and try_

_Caramell will be your guide_

They began moving their knees and hands to the beat as they sang the next lines.

_So come and move your hips_

_Singing owa-oa-oa_

_Look at YouTube clips_

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

Misty watched them with her mouth dropped and her eyes wide, Red stood speechless at seeing his brother and friend dance so weirdly, and Leaf took out her phone and began recording as the two dancing boys sang the chorus.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen_

"Cara-what? What does that even mean?" Misty asked before Ash made noises that sounded like high-pitched howling.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

Brock then joined Ash in dancing around the room while continuing with the song.

_We'll sing our song in Hoenn and Kanto_

_Sinnoh, Unova, and people of Johto_

_They have heard, this means it's all around the world_

_Oa-oa-a_

_So come and move your hips_

_Singing owa-oa-oa_

_Look at YouTube clips_

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

"I have to admit, it's rather catchy," Red commented as he watched them dance.

"Yes, but they're going nuts! What was in this caramel?" Misty asked as she looked at hers.

"Maybe they're having a sugar rush," Leaf said as she continued to record them with her phone. Misty sighed and went to find the Dansen's Caramels box as she tried not get bumped into.

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen_

"Let's see… Warning: Might have an effect on FICTIONAL CHARACTERS?! Who the heck sent this?!" Misty yelled as she read the label on the box.

"Hey, is it me, or are they starting to calm down?" Red asked, looking at Ash and Brock, who were dancing more slowly.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen_

Suddenly, they were dancing fast again. Probably even faster than before.

"And I was wrong…" Red hung his head in shame then, just as Ash and Brock began dancing in a circle while kicking their legs in the air.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen_

All of a sudden, Pikachu zapped them with an electric attack. When it stopped, both boys were twitching on the ground, bodies charred and eyes spiraling.

"Whew… Thanks, Pikachu," Misty thanked the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu raised its paw in the air.

"And…send," Leaf said as she pressed the 'send' button on her phone.

"Who are you gonna send that video to?" Misty asked.

"Everyone," Leaf smirked deviously.

"Wow, they won't be happy when they find out," Misty smirked as well. Just then, they heard knocking at the door. Red opened it and saw that it was Yellow.

"Guys, something's wrong with Gary!" she exclaimed, her hazel eyes flashing with worry.

"What happened to him?" Red asked as Leaf and Misty came to the door.

"He ate some caramels he got from his fan mail, and then he started dancing while making a high pitched howling noise!" Yellow then looked inside and noticed Ash and Brock still on the ground. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later," Misty said, "Let's just go calm Gary down, but I think we should bring Pikachu with us."

* * *

**Okay, here's the reason behind this story. I recently started listening to a famous Swedish song called Caramelldansen, and I thought it would be fun to make a little oneshot about it. Also, I changed the second verse a little so it would make a little more sense in the Pokemon world.**

**I'm sorry if everyone's OOC, I tried my best. But anyways, please review!**

**Oh, and NO FLAMES!**

**~RangerTakara**


End file.
